Compelled
by avidreader70
Summary: Damon and Bonnie meet one night in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped her hair around her head and Bonnie pushed some strands behind her ears. She was a little bored but wanted to make sure that she enjoyed the bonfire her friends Caroline and Elena expected her to come to.

"Hey Bon. You okay?" Elena asked as she walked up to her best friend, upon watcher her stare into space for a while.

"Yeah Elena, I'm fine. Where's Matt?" Bonnie inquired.

"He went to get me a drink. Have you seen Caroline? She's been acting weird lately."

Bonnie quirked her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Elena pushed some hair behind her ears. "I mean, sometimes I'll be hanging out with Matt and I look up and see her giving us this weird look. Like she's mad at us or something." Elena looked at Bonnie for any signs that she had noticed anything similar.

Bonnie gave no such indication. "I'm sure that Caroline is just feeling a little left out because she wants a guy who loves her as much as Matt loves you." Bonnie said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey Bon, is there any guy-" Elena was interrupted by her boyfriend sneaking up and kissing near her ear.

"Hey babe. Got you some coke. Sorry it took so long, I caught Tyler making eyes at my sister and had to set him straight. Hey Bonnie." Matt looked to Bonnie with a smile.

"Hey Matt. I was actually gonna call it a night. I'm not really feeling the bonfire right now. Just wanna curl up and go to sleep…"

Matt raised his eyebrows in that endearing way of his. "Oh are you alright?" he said with his arms wrapped around Elena.

Bonnie gave him a smile and said "Yeah, of course. I'm just a little worn out. But I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Elena and Matt said goodbye and waved their friend off. Then they went back to being wrapped up in each other.

As Bonnie trekked all the way back to her car, she cursed the distance between where she parked her car and where the bonfire was. Preoccupied with her inner musings, she dropped her keys. Grumbling, she bent to pick them up. Upon standing, she felt a gust of wind. She shrieked and jumped back when she realized she was facing a guy who hadn't been there before. His shirt was covered in blood and he had blood around his mouth, almost as if he were a wild animal feeding on something…

He quickly went to cover her mouth. "Ssh. Ssh. You don't have a reason to be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk."

But Bonnie would not stop freaking out. She thought this guy was going to rape her or kidnap her or do something equally terrible like eat her like a cannibal. So she fought with all of her might.

The guy holding her got really impatient, so he looked deep into her eyes and said "You are not going to be afraid. You are going to be quiet and listen to me talk. For the rest of the night, you will be my friend and you won't run away or be afraid of me after the things I'm going to tell you. "

Bonnie stopped struggling and looked into this guy's eyes. In her mind she rationalized that this man was out of his mind and if she just sat and listened to him, he would let his guard down and she would be able to get away without him hurting her. She figured that if she could convince him that whatever jedi mind trick he was trying to pull was actually working, she could get out of this situation alive.

She just nodded and waited for him to start talking. And when he did, she was more than convinced that he was out of his mind.

"I'm a vampire and I like to eat pretty little humans like yourself."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster, because I enjoy it. I love feeling the blood run down my throat, feeling the terror run through their bodies as I crush them. It feels GOOD."

Bonnie fought to hide the disgust from her face and voice as she responded to this crazy man who thought he was actually a VAMPIRE.

"Don't you ever feel bad about taking someone's life?"

"Why would I? Human life means nothing to me. When you've lived as long as I have, it becomes pretty pointless to feel bad about doing something that's your nature. And my nature is to feed on humans and then kill them."

Bonnie couldn't stop her heartbeat from escalating at hearing that. He sounded serious. Which meant he was seriously crazy and she SERIOUSLY needed to get away from him.

Bonnie tried to ease her way slowly to her car. "Well, I feel sorry for you but I really should be getting home-"

Damon reached out and grabbed her hand. "Why are you in such a hurry? I thought we were getting really close, becoming friends even. Come on, don't go. We're just getting started." His smirk was less than reassuring.

Bonnie tried to talk her way out of what was becoming a very hairy situation. "I'm just tired and wanna get home-" Damon grabbed her shoulders and simply said "No."

He looked deep into her eyes and said "Don't scream." Then his eyes went black, veins spread across his face and his fangs extended.

Bonnie's eyes widened in fear as her body went into shock at what she was seeing. Her body jumped out of shock as his fangs sank into her neck. She couldn't hold in her screams of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the purposes of this story, Bonnie has grown up knowing that she is a witch, but has not known about the existence of vampires until her encounter with Damon. At this point, Bonnie and Damon have yet to exchange names, but that will change soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon held a limp girl in his arms and felt a twinge about taking so much blood, but quickly dismissed it. He sped over to the boarding house and laid her in his bed. He covered her and thought about cleaning her up a little but decided that he liked the idea of her wearing the evidence of what they had done. Maybe in the morning he would give her some of his blood.

He looked down at the marks on her neck his teeth deeply set in. He had to admit that the idea of her having a hickey in that spot was alluring to him. He climbed in the bed and leaned over her sleeping form, then sucked her neck until a bruise arose where his teeth marks were. He leaned back and smiled down at her.

He would wait until she woke up to ask her why his compulsion didn't work on her. Until then, he would pour himself some bourbon and head back up to his room to watch her as she slept in his bed.

When she came to, Bonnie realized that her bed was really soft this morning. She seemed to sink into the pillows, and the sheets were like silk. She stretched like a cat and then hissed in pain as she felt an ache in her neck. She wanted to believe that last night was just a nightmare, and, running the tips of her finger along her neck, rationalized that she must have been thrashing around in her bed and hurt her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair, gingerly touching her neck again and sat up. Then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She accused Damon. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was not in her room and that she was in some psycho's bed.

Damon stared at her with a smirk and said nothing. He stared at her long enough for her to start fidgeting in discomfort. Once she started to get off the bed and head towards the door, he flashed in front of her and looked amused when she gasped and stopped short of running into him.

"Excuse me." Bonnie said with frustration in her voice.

"Good morning Sweet Cheeks. Now before we get to the fun stuff, I just have one question: what are you? Why doesn't my compulsion work on you?"

"What are you talking about? And what fun stuff?"

"Fun stuff, like me doing things to your body that would have the same expression of pleasure that you woke up with, appear on your face _over_ and _over_." Damon licked his lips, causing Bonnie to clear her throat.

"Now, don't play dumb with me. I compelled you not to scream when I bit you, but it didn't work. I wanna know _why_." Damon demanded answers. He did NOT like surprises like this. Now, if he walked into his room and a bunch of naked co-eds were having a pillow fight in his bed, that's a surprise he could enjoy.

"Compulsion? What are you talking about?"

Damon sighed in frustration. "Compulsion is something that vampires use to get things they want. And last night I _wanted_ you to not scream as I fed on you, but you did, even though I _compelled_ you not to. And I didn't taste vervain in your system, so that means that you either have a natural defense against compulsion or there's something about you that I haven't come across before…." Damon trailed off as he noticed the confusion in her face.

Bonnie was getting fed up of this lunatic going on and on about being a vampire so she answered, "You don't honestly think you're a vampire do you?"

Damon raised both his eyebrows and shrugged. He let his vampire side take over and relished the fear he felt wafting off her. When she screamed, he chuckled. He watched as she stared at his face, taking in the dark veins, the blackened eyes causing her breath to come in short pants.

"Do you believe me now?" He roared.

When she tried to run off again, this time he let her. He knew he wasn't done with her. He would find out what she was and then he would find a way to compel her. He sort of liked having someone to talk to who didn't annoy the hell out of him.

Bonnie spent the rest of the day in her house, sitting on her bed, looking through her grimoire. When her Grams was still alive, she used to train her powers pretty regularly. But her grandmother had never said what she should do in the event that she encountered a vampire, so she wasn't sure what to do. Her Grams has told her that there were other supernatural beings, just never specified which ones.

As she flipped through her grimoire, she didn't see any spells about compulsion, just something about vervain being the best way to resist being compelled. Hmm. She would have to look into that. Too bad she didn't have anyone she knew who knew about supernatural things.

She hmmphed and leaned against her headboard. Her phone chose that moment to start ringing. She saw that it was Elena, and answered with a smile. "Hey, Elena."

"Hi, Bonnie. I just wanted to call to make sure you made it home okay."

Bonnie wanted to share what happened last night with the vampire, but didn't want to freak out Elena. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you ready for senior year?"

Since she was so wrapped up in the events of last night and trying to figure out what the hell compulsion was, she had forgotten about school.

"Of course I'm ready. This is our last year and it's about time that we got to enjoy high school."

Elena laughed. "Yeah, I know. Well, Matt and I are going to the Grill later for a romantic date, and I have to get ready. Later, Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed as she said, "Bye Elena. And have fun on your date."

"Thanks, Bon. I will." Elena replied with a smile in her voice.

After she spoke with Elena, Bonnie realized that she needed to find out a way to ward off that vampire. As she thought about possible ways to do that, she went to the bathroom and while she was washing her hands, she noticed the bruise that she had on her neck where that monster had bitten her.

She groaned in frustration and decided to have another look at her grimoire to do some more researching about vampires.

Bonnie walked into Mystic Falls High with a sense of nostalgia. This would be her last year and she had to admit for all of the monotony, she would miss MFH. Looking at the small mirror hanging in her locker, Bonnie made sure that the hickey was completely covered. She didn't want to have to explain why she had a hickey to anyone. One of her classmates walked by and said hello to her, so she responded with a smile. When she closed her locker and glanced down the hall, she noticed her two best friends hovering by the main office and whispering. Bonnie walked toward them and asked what all the fuss was about.

"Sssh! Bonnie, don't you know how to whisper?" Caroline asked Bonnie in an angry stage whisper.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and asked in a stage whisper, "What are you guys staring-" Bonnie broke off when she noticed what had her friend in a tizzy. "Wow." Bonnie breathed. "That is a hot back."

"Yes. Yes it is." Elena said in a sultry voice.

"Elena! You can't go around ogling strangers! You have Matt, who is the sweetest, cutest guy in Mystic Falls." Caroline told Elena in an accusatorial manner.

Elena and Bonnie raised their eyebrows at each other at Caroline's outburst. Maybe there was something to what Elena was telling Bonnie at the bonfire. It looked like Caroline was into Matt. This could be a problem…

After a moment of awkward silence, Caroline turned her attention back to the new guy.

Mystic Falls High didn't get fresh blood often, so when it did, it was an event of huge speculation and gossip. The girls continued to speculate in whispers when the object of their attention turned around and made his way out of the main office toward them. They moved out of his way and Caroline giggled nervously.

"Hello ladies." The stranger said with a smile. He started to walk away when Caroline spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Caroline Forbes and I would _love_ to show you around." Caroline treated him to one of her sunniest smiles and flipped her hair.

The mysterious stranger smiled down at her and said, "Sure, why not." The pair walked away, leaving Elena and Bonnie to stare after them.

"So, what's your name Mr. Mysterious Stranger?" Caroline said with that flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Ooh. Salvatore. Any chance you're related to the Salvatores who used to live in the abandoned boarding house?"

"Yeah actually, I'm living there with my uncle Zach."

Caroline watched Stefan's lips as he spoke. He was so _hot_. Don't get her wrong, she still thought that Matt was the cutest guy ever, but this new guy was super-hot. And it didn't hurt that they were getting a bunch of stares from everyone they passed in the hallway because he was new. Caroline loved being in the center of attention. Especially if she was getting that attention from a guy who looked like Stefan.

Stefan realized that Caroline was lusting after him because he could smell it rolling softly off of her in waves. He also couldn't help but notice that she unconsciously licked her lips every time he said something…or looked at her.

"Well, what class do you have first period?" Caroline leaned in toward Stefan and looked over the schedule that he held in his hand.

"Uh, I have English first. Would you happen to know where that is?" Stefan treated Caroline to a warm smile.

"Of course I do! And I would _love_ to show you the way." Caroline said flirtatiously.

Stefan smiled, humoring her. He followed her down the hall as she went on chattering about something or other. But, he had to admit that she was amusing. Who knew that when he decided to go to high school for the 40th time he would find someone that reminded him of his best friend Lexi? Sure, Caroline was a chatterbox, but there was something about her perkiness that reminded him of his best friend.

Bonnie groaned. She did not want to go to chemistry, but there was no way to avoid it. She had to take in order to graduate. Science was her least favorite subject and to make things worse, she didn't have science with Elena _or_ Caroline this year. Science was going to suck this year.

She walked into the science lab and sat at her usual spot. She looked at the empty spot next to her and wished one of her friends had science with her. The new guy from this morning chose that moment to walk in and hand his schedule to the teacher. The class went silent as they took him in. The teacher directed him to sit next to Bonnie and asked Bonnie to raise her hand so " could see who his lab partner for the year was."

Stefan sat down next to Bonnie and smiled at her. "Hey. I'm Stefan."

Bonnie smiled back at him. "Hello. _Please_ tell me that you're good at science." Bonnie said with a teasing groan.

"It's not my strong suit, but I know enough to get by. But don't worry, we'll get through the year and struggle to pass together." Stefan told Bonnie with a smile.

When the teacher began talking about the importance of memorizing the periodic table, Bonnie glanced over at Stefan and thought to herself that Stefan Salvatore was a pretty cool guy. She hoped that they could end up being good friends.

Stefan felt Bonnie glance at him and smiled on the inside. She was cute and fun to talk to. But something about her called out to his baser nature. She would be a welcome distraction from his search for his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Flashback_

Bonnie was at her grandmother's house, sitting with her in the living room and was getting really frustrated. She was trying to levitate a lamp and it was really difficult. Her grams was sitting in her easy chair, watching Bonnie steadily.

"Grams, I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready-", Bonnie got up with a huff and pushed her hair back and started to pace a little.

"Sit down Bonnie. You're doing fine. It's understandable that you'll get frustrated the first few times, but moving things with your mind will get easier with practice. Now take a deep breath and try again. Just remember not to break my lamp." Grams told Bonnie with a small laugh.

Bonnie nodded her head and sat back down. She took several deep breaths and focused her attention on the lamp. The lamp wiggled a little, but didn't lift off of the table.

Bonnie sighed and sat back in her chair. Grams knew that Bonnie was too frustrated to accomplish anything else today, so she got up and went to comfort her granddaughter. She sat down on the arm of the chair where Bonnie sat. "Bonnie, it's alright. You'll get it. Now how about I treat my favorite grandbaby to some ice cream?"

Bonnie looked up at her grandmother and smiled. "Alright, Grams. I'll go get it." Bonnie got up to get two bowl of vanilla ice cream. "Aw, thank you baby. You know these old bones don't move like they used to." Grams settled into the chair that Bonnie had just vacated with a smile.

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes in the kitchen. She knew her grandmother was in perfect health for her age. "Oh, I know Grams. You sure you don't want to invest in a cane?"

Grams was not amused. "Now don't start getting fresh. Just bring me my ice cream."

Bonnie laughed. "Yes ma'am." Bonnie came into the living room carrying the two bowls of ice cream. She handed one bowl to her grandmother and settled in Grams's easy chair to eat her own. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing school, Bonnie's relationship with her friends, and nothing else in particular.

 _End flashback_

Over the next few weeks, Stefan and Bonnie spent more time together as they enjoyed each other's company.

One day as they were walking out of chemistry, Stefan asked Bonnie if she wanted to hang out after school and she agreed.

"We can meet at the grill. Shoot some pool. How does 4 sound?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"4 sounds good. See you then." Bonnie sent Stefan a smile. Bonnie continued walking down the hall to her locker, when all of a sudden, Caroline appeared at her side.

"So…Bonnie. What's going on between you and Stefan?" Caroline and Bonnie walked down the hall to Bonnie's locker.

Bonnie gave Caroline a look. "What are you talking about Caroline?"

Caroline huffed. "Oh, I don't know. You guys are always talking in the halls and laughing and…stuff." Caroline's speech tapered off when she realized she had nothing else to really say.

Bonnie laughed and said "Caroline if you like Stefan, why don't you just ask him out?"

"Because he's not like regular guys. He seems so aloof and I don't think my regular strategies will work. And he's so hot, every time I'm near him, I'm afraid I'll start drooling all over him."

Bonnie laughed at the image of Caroline drooling all over Stefan like a dog.

"Well, I'm going to meet him at the grille later. You can drop by if you want, I'm sure he won't mind." She gave Caroline a smile. "I'm gonna go home and relax for a bit before meeting Stefan. See you later, Care."

Caroline hugged her best friend and pulled back with a smile. "Thanks, Bonnie."

Bonnie walked into the student parking lot and headed towards her car. What she saw when she got there made her twinge. Damon was leaning nonchalantly against her car and shot Bonnie a smile once she came into view. Bonnie marched towards her car angrily but stopped a few feet away from the vampire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded annoyed.

"Why _Bonnie_ , is that any way to treat a friend?" Damon looked at Bonnie widening his eyes a little.

"How the hell do you know my name? And we are _not_ friends!"

"Well, it's not hard to figure out what your name is when that pretty brunette and the airhead blonde you hang out with say your name all the time. Hmm. I wonder if they say your name while you guys do naughty things to each other…" Damon licked his lips at the imagery.

"You've been watching me and my friends?" She couldn't help the little tremor that was under her words. The thought of this psycho watching her friends while she was unaware did not sit well with her.

Damon leaned in towards Bonnie. "Of course I have, Bonnie. But onto more important subjects, like why you resisted my compulsion. I know you're a witch Bonnie, and it wasn't very nice of you to keep something so important from me." He ended the with a menacing growl.

Bonnie's throat caught in her throat, but she managed to say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

At this, the vampire flashed to Bonnie, making her gasp. " _Don't_ lie to me. I saw you on your bed, on multiple occasions, flipping through a grimoire." He stepped in close to her, slightly cupping her face. "Now grimoires are only something witches have. So, I've come to the conclusion," Damon licked his lips and continued, "that you resisted my compulsion because you're a witch."

Bonnie hadn't known this, so she filed it under information to be looked at later. She wanted to know more about compulsion and other things that the vampire could do to mess with her mind, but didn't want to give him any more advantages than he already had. "So you can't control me?"

He laughed. "Oh _Bonnie_. I don't have to compel you to get you to do the things I want. I can just use my body to bend your will to mine." He leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose against her hairline, making Bonnie jerk her head away. He smiled against the skin of her temple. Bonnie's eyes searched the relatively empty parking lot and wondered why no one thought anything of the leather-clad man encroaching on Bonnie's personal space.

"I don't always have to use force. Sometimes, pleasure is the best way to persuade someone to see what's really good for them." He looked down at her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And my name is Damon. I want you to know the name that you're going to be screaming when I finally get into those delightful cotton panties . And the next time I feed on you, you'll be screaming my name in pleasure, not pain." He made his way to her neck and Bonnie tried to push him away when suddenly he was ripped from her.

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw the vampire facing off with Stefan. She was surprised to see him, but relieved. Stefan had placed himself between Damon and Bonnie.

"Saint Stefan. Long time no see. So what brings you back to Mystic Falls. Feeling a little nostalgic?" Damon ended that last bit with a widening of his eyes.

Stefan stared the other man down. "What are you doing here Damon? There is nothing left here for you. You need to leave."

Damon rushed Stefan. "You don't get to tell me what to do, little brother. _I_ call the shots around here and _I_ say that you leave the delectable Bonnie here and I to finish up our business."

Stefan didn't budge. "You stay away from Bonnie. From now on, you don't have any business with her."

Damon looked from his brother to the witch. He didn't like the fact that Stefan was standing in his way of getting to know the witch, but he chocked it up to Stefan's saintly instincts. He knew that he wouldn't be getting close to Bonnie now that Stefan had seen him with her, so he decided to change up his strategy.

Damon raised his hands in a placating maneuver. "Okay, okay. You're right. I don't have any business with Bonnie. But maybe I'll have some with the bubbly blonde, what was her name? Oh, Caroline, right?" Damon smirked at Bonnie over Stefan. "I'm sure her blood won't taste as good as Bonnie's but I could use a snack and I'm not that picky.

And with that, he sped off with that supernatural speed of his and left a shaking Bonnie and confused Stefan in his wake.

Stefan looked at Bonnie and sighed upon seeing the confusion on her face. "I know you have a lot of questions, Bonnie. And I promise that I will answer all of them, but first, we need to go somewhere less open."

Bonnie stared at the man in front of her and sighed. "We can head to my house, but what's to stop him from coming there? He already said that he was watching me, which means he knows where I live." Bonnie finished with a shudder.

"Damon can't come in unless you invite him…and neither can I." Stefan looked steadily at Bonnie.

"So you're a…" Bonnie let the rest unsaid as she took a small step to the side.

Stefan sighed and said "Yes, but you have nothing to fear from me. We'll talk more but we need to get to your house."

Bonnie took several deep breaths as she looked at her choices. She could trust Stefan and possibly get some answers or she could take her chances trying to get home without Damon getting to her first. "Okay. But you are going to answer any questions I have, you got that?"

"Alright. Lead the way."

The pair stepped into Bonnie's car and settled into an awkward silence and didn't say anything until they arrived at Bonnie's house.

"So how exactly do we do this?" Bonnie asked as they walked up to her porch. She turned her gaze to his questioningly.

"Well, all you have to say is 'Come in' and the vampire that you address will have the ability to come into your home."

Bonnie unlocked her door and turned to look at Stefan. She knew that Stefan and Damon were both vampires, but she also knew that Stefan had stepped in to when Damon showed up. It was this thought that helped Bonnie make her decision to go with the devil she knew rather than the one she didn't; or rather the one she knew but wished she didn't. She took a few deep breaths and said "Stefan, you may come in."

Stefan stepped through the doorway and closed the door. He looked around and said, "You've got a nice house Bonnie."

"Thank you. But, you promised me some answers, and I intend to get them." She waved him to the living room and watched as he sat down on the couch. She sat perched on the edge of a chair across the room. Stefan took notice of this and frowned.

He clasped his hands together and placed his arms on his knees. He leaned forward a bit and said, "Bonnie, I know you're a bit…wary of me… and considering what I am, I understand. But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I want you to feel as comfortable with me as you did all those times in science." While he was saying this, he didn't break eye contact with Bonnie. Noticing that she didn't completely relax, he sighed and told her to ask her questions.

For the rest of the afternoon, and well into the evening, Bonnie and Stefan talked about vampires and Stefan's relationship with his brother. By the end of the night, the links of a strong friendship between Bonnie and Stefan had begun to form.

Around 8'o'clock, Stefan got up to leave. Bonnie rose to walk him to the door. As she opened the door to let him out, Bonnie cell phone began to buzz in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the number.

"Crap! I forgot about Caroline!" Stefan gave her a questioning look and she shook her head. Answering the phone, Bonnie began apologizing automatically, when the voice on the other line stopped her.

"Now, now Bonnie. No need to apologize. Caroline is safe with me. We just had a nice dinner and let me tell you, she was _delicious_."

Bonnie looked at Stefan, whose brows were furrowed as he listened to the conversation.

"What have you done to Caroline, you monster?"

Damon sighed. "Insulting me is not the way to get what you want, Bonnie. And I haven't done much to Caroline. But let me tell you that her blood is not nearly as sweet as yours."

"Where are you?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Caroline is somewhere where neither you, nor that annoying brother of mine can get her. Would you like to know how you can get her back?"

"I wanna know that she's okay. Put her on the phone."

"As you wish." There was some shuffling around and then Caroline's voice came on the phone.

"Hi Bonnie. You know you never showed up at the Grille like you said you would. But that's okay because Damon has been really nice to me."

Bonnie didn't understand how Caroline sounded so normal, but she was just glad that Caroline sounded like she was okay. "What do you want Damon?"

"Oh that's easy. I want you." Bonnie's breath caught in her throat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie I want you to come to the Salvatore boarding house in 20 minutes. Or I will drain Caroline of all her blood and drop the body on your doorstep."

Bonnie gasped and looked at Stefan who was scowling so hard, there were deep grooves in his forehead.

"Fine, but you have to swear that you won't hurt Caroline."

"I promise not to kill her, but I can't guarantee that she'll remain unharmed if you take too long to get here."

"Fine! Fine." Bonnie heaved a deep sigh. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Damon smiled so hard you could hear it in his voice. "There's a good girl. Oh, and Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Pack a bag, cause you'll be staying for a while."

Bonnie ended the call and stared at Stefan. He blinked a few times and told her, "I won't let Damon hurt you. I live in that house and Damon hasn't lived there in a long time. Since he told you to pack a bag, you're probably going to stay there for a while, which means he's planning to stay put, at least for a while. I might not be as strong as Damon because I don't feed on human blood, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he doesn't do anything to you or to Caroline. You just go pack a bag and I'll go talk to Damon, see if I can make him see reason."

Bonnie nodded her head, but knew that things could only get worse from here. She went upstairs to pack her bag. She wanted to cry at how fast her life seemed to unravel after the bonfire. She saw her grimoire on the bed and knew that there was no time for tears. It was then that Bonnie decided that she would find a way to end Damon if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie looked at Stefan as they drove to the boarding house. The atmosphere was tense and silent.

"I'm not sure what Damon's going to do when we get there, but we have to be prepared for anything." Stefan looked at Bonnie, whose hands were clenched around the steering wheel.

Stefan sighed deeply.

"Bonnie, I will do all that I can to make sure that we get both you and Caroline away from Damon unscathed." He looked at her and waited until she stiffly nodded.

"I'm not sure what Damon has done to Caroline, but uh, it's probably safe to assume that he's fed on her." Stefan paused to make sure Bonnie understood what he was saying.

Bonnie nodded her head, although she wasn't completely focused on what Stefan was saying because she was too busy imagining scenarios for when they arrived at the boarding house. In the middle of one where Damon opened the door and ripped her throat out, they pulled up to the boarding house. Bonnie pulled her bag out of the back seat and walked up to the door, Stefan by her side.

Bonnie knocked on the door and swallowed as she waited for it to open.

The door swung open and Damon stood there, with his arm draped on Caroline's waist. Caroline's head lolled on Damon's shoulder with a dreamy expression.

"Caroline! Are you okay?" Bonnie asked anxiously.

"Oh don't worry _Bonnie_. She's fine, just a little _loopy_. It's a side effect of being compelled." Damon said nonchalantly. "And she might be a little woozy from blood loss, but eh." He smiled.

"What have you done to her?" Bonnie asked worriedly as she looked at Caroline who looked as if she were drugged.

Damon ignored her and looked at Stefan. "Stefan! The prodigal son has returned to Mystic Falls. For what, pray tell?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows a bit and smirked.

"Just let the girls go and we can hash it out, just like old times." Stefan tried to reason with his brother.

Damon smiled. "Come on, Stef. You know me better than that. Do you think that I went to all this trouble to just let them _go_ when you bat your eyelashes and say pretty please?" Damon's eyes widened and narrowed in quick succession, sending a shiver down Bonnie's back as she watched the interaction.

"They've done nothing to you. We both know it's me you want, so just let. Them. Go." Stefan ended the statement with a growl.

Damon's top lip quivered in annoyance at the threat in Stefan's voice and bit into Caroline's throat, the blood spraying the door and the entryway. He threw Caroline towards Stefan and he snatched Bonnie over the threshold, crushing her in his arms.

Stefan caught Caroline and his face vamped out as he looked at the blood on her neck. He took deep breaths to force the urge to drain the girl in his arms back. He tried to run into the house and was rebuffed by an invisible force. Stefan placed his hand on the invisible wall that prevented him from stepping into the boarding house and screamed at Damon. "What have you done? Why can't I get in?"

"Aw, don't worry Stefan. I'll keep Bonnie safe. You just take care of Blondie there and make sure your ripper urges don't get the best of ya'." Damon shut the door on Stefan's incredulous facial expression.

Stefan stared at the closed door in anger. He looked at the girl he held in his arms. Her heartbeat was faint, but steady. Frustrated, he bit into his wrist and pressed his wrist to her mouth. As she drank his blood, he heard her heartbeat strengthen. Once he felt that she drank enough he pulled his wrist away. He picked her up bridal style and turned away from the boarding house.

Caroline looked so fragile in his arms. He sighed as shook Caroline a bit so he could ask her where she lived.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked , her throat scratchy.

"Caroline, I need you to tell me where you live so I can take you home."

"Where am I? Ooh. Why do I feel like crap? Did we do something naughty?"

Stefan couldn't believe that she was hitting on him at a time like this, but given that Damon probably compelled her to forget the feeding. "Caroline, I need you to tell me where you live NOW!"

Caroline jumped a bit in his arms and told him the address in a small voice. "You didn't have to scream at me." Stefan sighed but didn't answer her. He used his vampire speed to get to Caroline's house, wondering how Damon prevented him from getting into the boarding house.

 _Back at the boarding house_

"I'm glad you were smart enough to hold onto your bag when I pulled you in, because there is _no_ way I'm letting you step foot out of this house for _anything_. You want a drink?" He asked as he made his way to the liquor cabinet.

Bonnie stood uncomfortably in the living room of the boarding house. There were a million things running through her head. But she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"How come Stefan couldn't get in? I thought vampires couldn't go into a house unless they were invited in, but this is his house, so…" Bonnie inquired.

"So I see Stefan filled you in on us vamps huh? Well let's just say I know someone who can cast spells to keep unwanted beings out of my house." Damon poured himself some bourbon and shot it back in one go.

Making his way toward Bonnie, he smirked as he heard her heartbeat spike up. "Do I make you nervous Bonnie?" He invaded her personal space, appreciating the way she stiffened. It showed that her instincts recognized him as the predator he was. He circled around her, liking the way she tried to keep in her sights, turning when he did, until they were doing a sort of dance.

Tired of the dance, Damon nudged her onto the couch. Bonnie looked up at him, saying nothing. He settled over her, leaning his body ever so slightly into hers and using his arms to keep most of his weight off of her.

"I bet I do make you nervous, but not entirely because you think I'm going to rip your throat out." He leaned forward, making Bonnie press herself into the arm of the couch. He licked his lips. "I bet that you're nervous because you're attracted to me and I don't blame you." He stared into her eyes as he said this and knew the exact moment her eyes seemed to fire up.

"I would _never_ be attracted to you. You make me sick. So if you're going to rape me, don't fool yourself into thinking that I actually _want_ you." Bonnie scoffed in disgust and tried to get off the couch.

He didn't let her get up. "Now don't pretend that you don't want me. Feel free to openly hate me if you'd like but I can _smell_ the arousal whenever I come close to you." He smiled down at the girl he caged in with his arms. "The most interesting part is that you _really_ don't wanna be attracted to me, but your body can't seem to help it." He took in the way her body clenched at his words and smiled in satisfaction.

He got off of the couch and started to walk away.

"What do you want with me?"

"There are so many things I want from you Bonnie, but right now, you don't need to worry your pretty little head about anything but heading to bed. We have a very busy day tomorrow and I need you well rested." With that he walked away, leaving Bonnie to stare after him in confusion tinged with a bit of panic.

She grabbed the bag she dropped at the door and glanced around to see if Damon was around. When she didn't see him, she slowly opened the door and tried to step out quietly. When she was rebuffed by an invisible force field, she tried again.

"I can't even leave you alone for a few seconds without you trying something? Well, in that case, I want you to meet someone. Bree would you step out here for a moment?"

A beautiful dark skinned woman stepped out of the kitchen and stood beside Damon.

"The beautiful Bree here is a witch and she is the reason nobody is allowed to leave this house. Well, except for me of course. And Bree." Damon crossed his arms. "Bree, I'm going to need you to put her to sleep."

Bonnie started to panic. "What do you mean put me to sleep?" Her voice got shriller and shriller as she heard Bree begin to chant. Bonnie's body gave out as a deep sleep overtook her. Damon rushed to grab her before her body could hit the ground.

Damon smiled his thanks at Bree, who nodded her head and headed towards the door.

Before leaving, she turned towards Damon who had begun to make his way up the steps.

"Make sure that you don't leave any marks on her body. Elijah wouldn't be too pleased with that." And with that parting shot, Bree left the Salvatore boarding house.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon looked at the small girl lying on his bed. She really was very beautiful. But she was a witch and he didn't have too good of a track record with those, especially Bennett witches.

Damon was sitting next to Bonnie on the bed. He cradled her face and sighed. He got off the bed and left his bedroom, swiping his cell phone off the bedside table. Once he got to the living room, he dialed Elijah and waited for the other vampire to answer.

"Hello Damon. And how is Miss. Bennett doing this evening?" Elijah's smooth voice filled Damon's ear.

Damon rolled his eyes. "The little witch is fine, although she seems to be pretty incompetent at being all witchy given my interaction with her so far." Damon went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a finger of bourbon.

"Don't you worry about Miss. Bennett. Bree will be over tomorrow morning to begin the training. I expect that she'll be ready within the next month or so.

"Aye, aye captain."

Elijah laughed. "Ah, Damon. You always were the more entertaining Salvatore. Which reminds me, have you heard from your estranged brother lately?"

Damon tensed and tightened his grip on the phone. "Stefan? Nah, haven't seen him."

"Now, you wouldn't be lying to me, would you Damon?"

"Of course not. I am many things, but I am not dishonest."

"We'll see how loyal you really are soon enough. Now remember the parameters of our deal and no harm will come to your brother."

"So what am I supposed to do with the delectable witch lying in my bed? Wake her up for witch boot camp every day? Is that it?"

"If that's your way of asking if you can dally with Miss. Bennett, you have my permission to feed from and have relations with her, as long as she does not have any marks on her body that won't heal."

Damon smirked at this. "Well good night Mr. Original. If you don't mind, I have a witch I must be attending to." With that, Damon hung up, tossing his cell on the couch. He tossed back the bourbon in his glass and headed upstairs with a smile on his face.

 _Flashback_

"She's going to fall for a Salvatore, although it's too early to say which one."

"Fine. Does it matter which brother she ends up with?"

"No."

"But in order to perform the spell, she's going to have to reach her full potential. In order to do that, she's going to have to form a mating bond with a Salvatore brother."

"And you're sure that if there is a mating bond between her and a Salvatore, she'll be able to perform a spell to kill my brother?"

Emily nodded at him. "But the mating bond must be fully established first in order for her to successfully perform the spell. Otherwise, it could kill her."

Elijah nodded. "Do you know the name of this descendant?"

Emily somberly looked at the vampire in front of her. "Her name is Bonnie."

 _End Flashback_

Bree thumbed the Bennett grimoire and looked on at the sleeping girl lying in Damon Salvatore's bed and shook her head. This girl was about to be put through the wringer, but somehow, Bree couldn't find it in herself to muster up any sympathy. Maybe that was because any warm feelings she once had were long extinguished by being a witch in service to the Originals. Constantly performing spells, running around the country doing the grunt work of vampires wore down her feelings of hatred and self-disgust. All that mattered was fulfilling this last duty of training the Bennett witch and she would be able to free her sister.

Bree focused her attention on the girl and watched blankly as the girl jumped up in shock, screaming.

"Where the hell am I?" Bonnie asked, looking at the quiet woman in front of her. As she looked around the room, the events of the previous night came flooding back and a look of anger crossed Bonnie's face.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie demanded of the witch who stood before her.

"You must be trained, since your grandmother died before she could teach you everything you need to know." Bree paused as she watched Bonnie think that over.

Bonnie was confused. "Train me for what?"

"Right now, all you need to know is that you need to really understand what it means to be a witch. And for that, you need to start practicing your spells and you need to know this grimoire forwards and backwards. "Bree looked at the girl and noted the confused look on her face. She sighed. "Look Bonnie, all I can tell you right now is that you need to be a stronger witch in order to survive. And with Damon around, don't you want to know how to protect yourself?" Bree raised her eyebrow at Bonnie and then headed toward the bedroom door.

"There's a bathroom right there." Bree motioned towards the bathroom not too far from the bed.

"Be downstairs in 10 minutes or I'm gonna send Damon up to come get you."

Those words put some pep into Bonnie's step and she rushed into the bathroom to wash up.

There were charred bits of wallpaper on his carpet and burn marks on the wall next to a candle that the little witch was trying to light. After several tries the candle finally lit without anything else around it also getting lit on fire. Damon sighed in annoyance. There were ashes on his antique rug.

But in spite of that, Damon had to admit that he was impressed. She got the hang of that after only a few tries. The smile that lit her face involuntarily brought one to his. When Bonnie looked his way and he dropped the smile, replacing it with his signature smirk. She quickly looked away.

"Now remember, since fire is very destructive, you have to be in control of your emotions whenever you're using it. But with practice, you'll learn control and then you'll be able to do pretty much whatever you want when dealing with fire."

Bonnie smiled at the candle and an idea struck her. "How long will it take for me to be able to set a vampire on fire?" Bonnie asked Bree while looking at Damon.

Damon flashed in front of her and leaned into her personal space. "As soon as you can defend yourself when a vampire does that." He licked his lips, relishing the terror that was wafting off of her. "As long as you're petrified of me, you won't be able to think of any spells while I'm this close to you. All you can think about is whether I'm going to rip your throat out or if I'm going to fuck your brains out." He stepped away from her with a grin. Bonnie gasped at his last statement and he laughed.

Bree grabbed her bag and started to head out. "Make sure you read up on your grimoire. Tomorrow you're going to be working on levitation."

When the door to the Salvatore Boarding house closed, Bonnie became extremely nervous. She tried to head towards the door and jumped when Damon flashed in front of her again.

"Going somewhere, Bonnie?"

"Yes, I'm going to grab my cell phone and check on Caroline. You know, the girl you fed on last night and used to lure me here?"

"Ah, I was wondering when your hidden sense of humor would come out to play. Spicy. I _like_ it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to walk around him. She stopped when he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Too bad I crushed your phone. But I can deliver a message if you'd like. That is, if she's still alive."

"Why wouldn't she be alive? Stefan took her home." Bonnie firmly told him.

Damon smiled at her. "My brother didn't happen to tell you about his reputation as a ripper, did he?"

Bonnie remained silent, an uncomfortable feeling forming in her belly.

"Well, your silence is very telling. But that's a story for another day. I'd like to move onto more important things like exploring this undeniable sexual tension between us."

Bonnie looked at him incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Damon shook his head. "Now, now Bonnie. There's no need to pretend. I know you want me"

Bonnie scoffed. "So not only are you a dangerous, blood-sucking, son-of-a-bitch, but you're also delusional?"

Damon's eyes narrowed and he tugged her to him with the same arm that he still held tight in his grip. "I'm all for a spicy sense of humor, but let's not forget the balance of power in this relationship. I am stronger than you, faster than you and more powerful. It wouldn't take much to snap your little witchy neck, so I would suggest you learn to control what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours."

Bonnie's chest heaved with stifled emotion. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She didn't know what him and Bree wanted from her, but Bree was helping her train her powers as a witch and she figured that would helpful in gaining a little more leverage in her encounters with Damon.

"Are you planning on telling me what you people want from me?" Bonnie kept her voice strong and tried to keep as much sarcasm out of the statement as possible.

"Well right now, my plan is to explore every inch of that delectable body of yours."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Bonnie plainly told him, forgetting to keep her tone respectful.

Damon looked at the small girl he held to him and said, "You do realize that there's nothing stopping me from just taking you here on the hardwood right?"

Bonnie stiffened as she realized he was right. "So you're a rapist too?"

He frowned at that. "I would never rape you Bonnie. Besides, I think it's much more fun to tease you until you come for me on your own." He stopped and rubbed against her. He leaned down and spoke into her ear.

"And judging by the smell of you, you're more attracted to me than you wanna admit. Here's a tip Bonnie : never go commando around a vampire. My sense of smell is very strong, so I'm able to pick up even the _slightest_ hint of arousal."

He released her and headed upstairs. Bonnie could hear his voice calling to her tauntingly,

"Pretty soon, I'll have you on your knees begging for it Bonnie. _Begging_."

Bonnie shook her head with a deep frown as she sat on the couch. What the hell had happened to her life? She was being held hostage by a pervy vampire and had no idea what he wanted from her. The only good thing out of this was that she was training magic with another witch. Pretty soon she would be able to take on Damon and win. The thought of standing over his dead body, with powerful magic coursing through her body brought a smile to Bonnie's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update guys. Life tends to get in the way.**

Damon watched the two witches in his living room, his eyes tracing the subtle curves of the younger witch who was chanting an incantation over an open grimoire.

"Good job, Bonnie. Soon you'll be able to handle stronger spells. But before you can do that, you'll have to be able to tap into the deep reserves of power that comes from your lineage." Bree told Bonnie this with a somewhat stern expression.

Bonnie nodded her understanding. She remembered during some of her visits with Grams, her Grams would warn her that witchcraft was serious business and not to be taken lightly for Bennett witches.

 _Flashback_

"Bonnie, I want you to always remember the importance of your heritage."

Bonnie looked at the woman sitting across from her apprehensively.

"Bennett witches are one of the most powerful witch lines. And with that power comes a sense of responsibility. As well as danger."

Bonnie curled her hands around her cup of tea and said nothing. She lived in Mystic Falls, one of the safest towns. It wasn't like New York or L.A where there were mass murders, rapes and kidnappings. She highly doubted any danger would come to her in Mystic Falls, but she knew better than to say that to her grandmother.

Grams reached her hand across the table and gripped Bonnie's hand. "Bonnie. There will be times where you'll be in dangerous situations where you'll have to rely on your magic to survive. There will be times where I won't be able to help you. Those'll be the times where you'll have to have faith in the power of your lineage, Bonnie."

Bonnie stiffened. This sounded like a goodbye speech and that made Bonnie uncomfortable. She wasn't sure she could imagine her life without her Grams. Her father wasn't too present in her life, always away on business trips and emotionally absent even when he was home. Her grandmother was who she went to for advice or when she wanted to sit somewhere in companionable silence, a change of pace from the emptiness that her own house was usually filled with. Grams was stern and wise and almost always had the taste of rum on her breath. Despite this, her Grams was one of the wisest people she knew. So even if Bonnie could imagine her life without her grandmother in it, she wasn't sure she would want to.

Grams sent Bonnie a small smile. "Bonnie, promise me that you won't forget the amount of power you have. Don't let anyone make you think that you're weak. You're going to be one of the strongest witches alive." She paused to let that sink in. "Bonnie. Promise me."

Bonnie jerked and nodded. "I promise."

 _End Flashback_

Bree was packing her bag to leave for the day. She was aware of the Bennett witch watching her from the couch. She knew that Bonnie wanted to ask her something, but she damn sure wasn't going to make it easy for her. She felt for the girl, but she had her own problems to worry about. She grabs her bag and makes her way toward the door. Bree signs and stops with her hand on the doorknob.

"Tomorrow we'll work on hitting moving targets. Damon in particular." Bree sent a bit of a smile Bonnie's way. "Since vampires move very fast, it'll be difficult. But gratifying for you, I'm sure." Bree pauses to take in the look on Bonnie's face.

"Make sure you get some sleep. You're going to need it." With that parting shot, Bree left the Salvatore boarding house.

Bonnie sat on the couch for a few minutes and then headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She shuddered in disgust as she glimpsed the bags of blood in the refrigerator. She grabbed the milk and cereal and placed them on the counter. She reached up into the cabinet, recalling the argument she'd had with Damon over it. She rolled her eyes and let out a breath as she thought about the annoyance he'd shown at her telling him that she would need to have things to eat out of if he was going to keep her prisoner here for reasons heretofore unknown. She poured her cereal and began eating it, her mind moving to Grams and how she could possibly tap into that power to put a hurting on Damon tomorrow.

Damon saunters into kitchen, leaning against the counter next to Bonnie.

"Sooo. How'd the training session go?"

Bonnie ignored Damon and continued to crunch on her cereal, her fingers tensing a bit around the bowl.

"You know, Bonnie. It's really rude to ignore your host when he's trying to strike up a conversation. _Especially_ when he was kind enough to provide the food with which you are ungratefully stuffing your face." Damon raises his eyebrows and tilts his head toward her.

Bonnie swallows the cereal in her mouth and turns to the vampire beside her and begins to speak, careful to keep her voice level so as not to provoke him.

"You kidnapped me. And fed on me and my friend. You're training me for something, but won't tell me what for. And you broke my phone. You want me to _thank_ you for feeding me?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

Damon whipped to the left and caged Bonnie's small frame against the counter. " _Yes._ I want you to thank me for feeding you. I want you to thank me for not treating you as badly as I could be. I want you to thank me for not snapping your fucking neck for having the sheer _audacity_ to speak to me that way. You are the weaker species. Not to mention, a weaker species of the fairer sex. I could do whatever it is I wanted to you, and no one would be able to help you. You are completely at my mercy, so you should be very nice to me, little witch. 'Cause my patience is running very thin with you, you never know when I just might _take_ what I want."

He paused and smiled at the spike in her heartbeat. He pressed his body against hers and smirked as she pressed farther into the counter, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Her heartbeat was racing.

"I'm waiting Bonnie. I want you to thank me." He did that disturbing thing with his eyes again and Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat.

"Th-thank you." Bonnie's voice trembled.

Damon sent a big bright smile her way. He swept some stray tendrils of hair behind her ear. He leaned in and sweetly gave her a kiss on her forehead, relishing in the terrified tremor that ran through her.

"Good girl." He softly said. Then he left the kitchen, leaving a trembling Bonnie alone in the kitchen, soggy cereal in the bowl on the counter behind her, staring into space.

"Caroline. I'm worried about Bonnie. She hasn't been to school in two weeks and she's not answering her phone. I think we should go to the police." Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she addressed the blond, who was primping in front of the mirror in her locker.

Caroline huffed and closed her locker, as she gave her hair a quick fluff. "Elena, relax. I'm sure Bonnie's just playing hooky with a cute guy or something."

"Come on Caroline, does that sound like Bonnie to you?"

Caroline's forehead crinkled as she thought about it and she shook her head. "Yeah, you're right. But lord knows she might be a little tense if she did hookup with a cute guy." Caroline raised and lowered her eyebrows meaningfully.

Elena rolled her eyes.

Caroline kept trying to think back to the last time she saw Bonnie, but it was fuzzy. She remembered seeing Bonnie in school that day, and she remembered going to the Grille to meet up with her and Stefan, but the night was a blurry after that. The next day, she had woken up with more energy than usual and didn't think about the previous day's events. She was going to tell Elena that maybe they could go to the police together after school when Matt walked up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind. He gave Elena's neck a quick kiss before placing his head on Elena's shoulder and smiling at Caroline.

"Hey Caroline."

Caroline regarded the couple in front of her and felt a twinge in her chest. She wanted Matt, or any guy really, to look at her like that. Just once, she wanted to have someone she could be affectionate with, like Elena always seemed to be able to.

"Hey Matt. Well, guys I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, confused.

"I forgot I have this thing." Caroline really just wanted to get away from the Matt and Elena. She was starting to get this painful feeling in her stomach.

"What thing?" Elena asked.

"I just have to meet up with this guy."

"Which guy? Oooh. Do you have a new guy, Caroline? How come you haven't told me?" Elena pouted prettily as she gave Caroline's arm a teasing tap.

Caroline scrambled her brain to come up with a guy. This was not the time for Elena to be a good friend. Caroline needed her to be wrapped up in her boyfriend so that she could wallow in her patheticness alone, damnit.

Just then, Stefan strolls up to the group and puts his arm around Caroline's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

Caroline let out a relieved breath and sent Stefan a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready." Caroline turned toward the couple in front of her and a trill went through her as she took in Elena's surprised face. "Bye guys" Stefan gave the two a nod.

As the pair walked away, Stefan kept his arm tightened around Caroline. He walked her towards her car.

"Caroline, I know you don't know me that well, and probably don't just go out with anyone, but I'm hoping-"

Caroline hurriedly cut him off. "No, no it's fine! I would love to get to know you." She put as much flirtatiousness as she could into her voice.

Stefan wanted to roll his eyes at her eagerness, but figured it helped with his plan. He sent his most charming smile her way.

"Alright then. Can I pick you up at six tonight?"

Caroline's eyes brightened. A guy that Elena wanted finally wanted _her_ , and Caroline was really excited. "Yeah, of course. How should I dress?"

Stefan regarded the bubbly blonde carefully. "Dress comfortably. We're going on a bit of an adventure." The smile he sent Caroline made her heart flutter a bit.

She nodded her understanding and sent him her brightest smile. "Ooh. An adventure. I'm excited." Stefan laughed a little and watched her get into her car and drive away.

He just hoped that his theory worked.

Sheila Bennett lie peacefully sleeping on her bed, having an interesting dream.

"But I thought I would have more time."

" _You've done all you can for her. Everything will be fine."_

"What if she's not ready?"

Emily Bennett looked at the woman before and frowned. " _She'll have to be. But whatever she doesn't know now, she will learn at the hands of whatever witch Elijah had under his thumb. For everyone's sake, let's hope that she'll be ready when the time comes_. "Emily paused. " _The consequences are dire if she is not."_

Sheila tensed her jaw and nodded her understanding. "Will I have time to say goodbye to her?"

Emily nodded her head once and made to walk away. " _But do it soon. You don't have much time."_ And with that, Emily Bennett faded away, leaving Sheila Bennett alone in the clearing.

 **A/N: So, Sheila knew she didn't have long, because Emily told her so. So what do you guys think of the way I'm taking the story? I still haven't decided which Salvatore brother she'll fall for yet. And I'm debating giving Caroline a bigger role in this story, but idk yet. I kinda wanna have some sexy times soon, but I don't wanna rush it. Tell me what you guys think, I'm always open to suggestions!**


End file.
